


It'll All Come Out In The Wash

by G33kinthepink



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Detective Dave, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kissing, Laundry, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G33kinthepink/pseuds/G33kinthepink
Summary: Little did Dave know that night, that his washing machine breaking would lead to a once in a lifetime meet-cute with the most gorgeous man he's ever met. However, he quickly realizes he's in over his head and can't keep his eyes or thoughts off of him. How does a late night doing laundry get so derailed? Well, with Klaus Hargreeves there, anything is possible.Basically Dave/Klaus laundromat cuteness that started as a prompt and took off. Rated M for possible future chapters, though I'm counting it as a one shot for now. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

 

  “I’m so sorry, oh my gosh,this is just terrible,” The other man practically wailed covering his mouth in horror as he kept glancing between Dave and his basket of laundry. The basket of laundry now covered in spilled laundry soap. “What gets out laundry detergent?” the man asked aloud, grabbing his mop of curly hair and spinning as though he was going to go storming up the aisle, only to whirl back around and look at Dave again with the most piteous of looks. “Are they ruined? Oh please don't be ruined!"  
  
   Dave laughed, he honestly couldn’t help it. If it had been anyone else, he’d have thought they were pulling his leg. However this man looked so honestly sincere and distraught, it was obvious there was a whole lot more going on in his life than just a little spilled laundry detergent. He was also the most beautiful man Dave had laid eyes on in a very long time and he knew the instant he met those bright green eyes, that he was in trouble.  
   
  “Hey, hey, it’s fine,” He reassured the other man, placing a gentle hand upon his shoulder to help calm him and so what if he left it there a little longer than necessary.. “It’ll all come out in the wash.”  
  
 “I’m sure it will, but what about your clothes?” The man asked, still looking so forlornly at Dave. Then you could see as the lightbulb literally clicked, as if someone had whispered the answer into his ear and a bright grin spread across his face. Dave felt his heart tighten at the sight and thought recklessly that he’d do anything to keep that beautiful smile in his sites forever. “Oooohhh, you mean literally, because you’re going to wash your clothes.”

Then the other man giggled, honestly giggled and it was music to Dave's ears. This was quickly becoming a hard core crush, despite barely knowing the guy, and he needed an exit plan, quick.  
  
“Well yeah, that was the plan,” Dave replied peeling his eyes off the other man to heft his basket up next to an open machine.

 Such ridiculous thoughts would only lead to nowhere. However, it wasn’t as if anything about the other man screamed heteronormativity, from his far too tight and too short tank top, showing more of his slender build than Dave knew what to do with, to his equally painted on leather pants, which only left to wonder if the other man was even wearing underwear or not. He couldn't decide if it was his body, his gorgeous eyes and soft cheeks, or his wild mannerisms that had attracted Dave. D-all of the above, he decided as he spared a glance back at the other man as if to confirm it. “Though perhaps I should be thanking you, you just saved me the hassle of buying detergent.”  
  
 “Well, glad I could be of service,” The other man replied with a sly wink as he hopped up on the machines opposite. And oh yeah, Dave definitely caught the wink, as well as the other man checking out his backside from the corner of his eye as he loaded the wash into the machine. Well, at least they were both on the same page as far as attraction was concerned.  “See, I can serve as more than just a bad example.” He said seemingly to no one.  
  
Dave got the wash going and turned to give the other man his full attention, eager to get to know him better in what little time they had here.. “First time at the laundromat?”  
  
“Oh no,” The man said his smile turning to a smirk as he jested with a flippant wave of his hand. “I come here all the time.”  
  
“To do laundry?” He questioned because the other man didn't seem overly familiar with laundry products.  
  
“Oh...uh,no,” He replied, his cocky demeanor deflating only slightly as he glanced around a bit shiftily, and Dave could only shake his head at the thoughts of what else you’d do at a 24 hour laundry besides washing clothes. A convo for another time perhaps. “How could you tell?”  
  
“It wasn’t hard,” Dave chuckled holding out his hand. “Dave.”  
  
“Klaus,” The other man greeted, smiling as he took and held the offered hand for just a minute longer than the average shake. Oh yeah, now Dave had two confirmations, a name, and the fact that this guy definitely was into him. Thank whatever saints that be that his home machine had broken this night.  
  
“Well Klaus,” He continued wanting to keep the conversation going and light.”What else do you do to fill your free time, when you’re not hanging out at laundromats that is?”  
  
Klaus was about to answer when the washing machine he was sitting on, suddenly erupted into life. Shaking and wobbling with such ferocity, that Klaus screamed and leapt from it to the relative safety of the floor. “I didn't do it!!" He said in sudden defence as if anything that was going on was his doing.  
  
“Relax,” Dave chuckled openly. “It’s just the spin cycle.”  
  
“Ohhh," Klaus replied still watching the machine as a slow smirk spread across his lips and his eyes flashed wickedly. "Oh, now I could have fun with that,” he remarked, eying the rocking washer far too thoughtfully. Dave had to swallow against all the thoughts that now invaded his mind as well.  
  
Instead, he turned, shaking his head, and went to get himself a cold drink from the vending machine. Hoping to clear any further inappropriate ideas by dousing them with a chilled drink. He half wished there was alcohol available, but he’d have to settle for soda.

 Hmmm, a bar slash laundromat. Could be the next million dollar idea, he thought absently as he fed his dollar into the machine and pressed the button. And waited. When nothing happened he pressed it again, albeit harder this time. Still nothing. He began pressing other soda options, hoping to get something, anything. “Dammit!” He cursed, kicking the machine in frustration.  
  
“Dave, Daaave,” Klaus soothed, appearing beside him and gently pushing him back to kneel directly before him.

 Dave swallowed and licked his lips nervously as the sultry green eyes peered up at him now from waist height. That knowingly cocky grin still on the other man's lips and Dave's heart raced as his brain lewdly filled in the blanks as to what was about to happen. However they barely knew each other, surely Klaus wouldn't just go for him here. Though if he did would Dave even stop him? He had to admit, the idea of it suddenly both thrilled and terrified him. How very bold and dirty! What if someone came in? What if there were security cameras? Could you go to jail for getting a blowjob at a laundromat?

 “Allow me.” Klaus stated, turning smoothly on his knees before the front of the machine and Dave let out a breath of relief that he hadn't even been aware he'd been holding. Right, the soda machine, what had Dave been thinking??

 He watched the trim man carefully as he raised the release flap and slipped his hand up inside the machine. Or to be more exact, he watched that trim line of exposed skin where it sank into the other man's waistband, smooth arching back curving gracefully into a far too pert backside. Definitely no underwear that he could see from where the belt line of the pants pulled away from the skin.

 My God's, whoever thought men couldn't have curves never laid eyes upon this perfect specimen of a man. He could imagine far too vividly how it would feel hold that slender waist in his hands, the heat from the other man's skin radiating into his palms as he...literally had to peel his gaze away to slow his hammering heart, licking his lips as he tried to focus on a dryer sheet advert on the opposite wall. Slow it down there Dave, you literally just met this man.

 “She’s an old girl, she needs a little more help these days to get what you want from her. You gotta be gentle, use just the right touch and..” Klaus carefully extracted his hand pulling with it two Pepsis. “WhaLaa.” He stated triumphantly, straightening up and handing Dave one of the sodas. Opening the other and swiftly tipping it back. Dave following suit to wash away any further naughty ideas that had come to mind.  
  
“You sure know your way around the inside of a soda machine,” Dave remarked with a slight smirk.  
  
“It’s all in the technique my friend,” Klaus replied rubbing to fingers back and forth suggestively on the can and damn if Dave wasn’t blushing slightly at that. He quickly tipped back the rest of his soda and hoping to hide his face, though Klaus had moved off to further attend to his laundry. As Dave watched his far too perfect backside retreating, he couldn’t help but imagine what other techniques the other man was versed in.

Holy crap, reel it in Dave! He admonished himself as he went to attend to his own clothes. Had it really been _that_ long that you're losing your cool lover the first piece of fine ass that you see? Though to be fair, it was a very, very fine ass. He absently observed as he returned.  
  
“Oh c’mooonnn, I gave you the quarters, fed you the little softener towels, tell me what you want,” Klaus begged, flopping his arms dramatically. He really was the most ridiculously theatrical person Dave had ever met. And also the most adorable. It was obvious that the longer he spent with the other man, the more smitten by him he was becoming. He was truly doomed.  
  
“Klaus, press the start button,” Dave offered, pointing to the big red button.  
  
“Oh, yeah,” Klaus said instantly brightening back up as he triumphantly pressed the button. Nodding to himself as the clothes began tumbling before him. “What would I do without you Davey?”

 _Davey??_  
“Not laundry,” Dave remarked moving his own clothes into an empty dryer as his brain short circuited over the ridiculous pet name.  
  
“Psshhht, I know that,” Klaus replied, leaning back against the dryer to watch the other man. “Perhaps what I should ask, is what I would do with you?”

Dave could only chuckle again at the other man’s blatant interest as he started his dryer, pleased with himself for being able to play it so cool, despite his fluttering stomach and hammering heart. At least he hoped it came across that way. Inside he really didn't know what way was even up anymore. Was this real?  Maybe it was a prank,a set up? Though who did he know that would want to prank him? So it had to be real, didn't it?

 

  It was quite comical, usually it was him floundering to even determine if the other guy was gay. Many mistakes had been made to say the least ,which had put Dave quite off of dating for awhile. However, with this guy, oh, there was nothing to question. Klaus was blatantly into him. Still, he leaned over until their shoulders touched to ask a bit lowly. “Are you flirting with me?”  
  
“If you have to ask, I must not be doing it right,” Klaus replied leaning right back against him.  
  
They both turned as one, their faces far too close, shared breaths now ghosting over skin. Normally Dave was never this bold, but there was just something about this man the drew him in, made him feel a connection he'd been longing for. Or maybe he'd just been single too damn long. Either way, he wasn't going to question it any further. When would an opportunity like this ever present itself again? You only live once, right?

 

 He reached forward, his hand sliding past Klaus's jaw, giving the other man every opportunity to pull away. But he didn’t, instead he leaned in, closing the space until their lips pressed together. Hesitantly at first, testing, lightly, finding the other kissing back made it easy to relax, to give in to the moment fully. Dave’s heartbeat rose as he pulled Klaus closer with his hand still upon the nape of his neck.

 

 The kiss was electric and addictive immediately. He needed something to focus on other than this gorgeous man or he'd lose his mind and possibly his clothes far too soon in the game. Wouldn't want to come off as being easy. Gotta pace yourself, make it last, lips grazing, opening, tasting… something sweet? What was that? “Strawberries?” He asked pulling back and licking his lips.  
  
“Oh yeah,” Klaus said with an indifferent shrug. “I had a Frapp on the way here.”  
  
Their lips collided again, open and hungry. Dave felt he couldn’t get enough, they we so supple against his own. Klaus matching him easily, definitely no stranger to the oral skills. And of course he would taste like something light and fruity, it just fit him so well.  
  
“Aren’t you worried that will keep you up all night?” He asked as they broke for heavy breaths, trying to focus, stay grounded, to keep a level head.  
  
“Only if I’m lucky,” Klaus responded waggling his eyebrows suggestively, before diving forward again.  
  
 Oh yeah, Dave was in way over his head with this one, though he’d never been one to surrender lightly. Instead he slid his hand down around Klaus’s waist, pulling him fully into him, delighting as the other man moved easily under his guidance, only to have the trim man press heavily against him a moment later, pushing him back into the dryers as their mouths continued moving together. Feisty, he liked that. Oh the fun he could already imagine having. How did he ever get so lucky to be doing laundry the same night as this amazingly, beautiful, adorable, and sexy man?

 

 Their bodies held tight together, Dave allowed his other hand to roam just a bit. Sliding down Klaus's trim back, taking in the way his spine arched around taught muscles, pressing his stomach further into Dave's own. The heat making his own skin tingle with sweat. Or maybe it was just the heat coming off the dryers. Either way, Klaus seemed to be experiencing the same steamy reaction, though chose to deal with it much differently.

 "God, it's so hot in here," he cursed, leaning back as they caught a moment's breath. His fingers bumbling with the buttons before him.

 "I know," Dave agreed curiously, though didn't stop him. "But why are you unbuttoning my shirt?"

 "Why not?"

 Dave didn't have an answer, couldn't have answered if he wanted. For the instant Klaus had undone the last of the barrier between him and Dave's chest, his hands were upon his chest and his lips were greedily attacking him again. And what a wonderful assault it was. Klaus's lithe hands seemed everywhere on him and not enough on him all at the same time.

 They were in his hair, and in his shirt all at once. He craved the delicate brushes of those fingers as they explored, across his chest, teasing over a nipple as they went, down his ribs and sternum, stopping just at his waist band and slipping smoothly behind his back to begin ascending again. He groaned openly at fingernails scraping his scalp, fingers curling into his hair to tug lightly, before sliding down and back up through his locks again.

 Dave got the idea that Klaus was likely like this in bed as well. Greedy, demanding, everywhere at once. Yet anytime Dave moved or shifted, Klaus followed his lead easily, bending and swaying to his partner's whims. Yet further proof that one of them was definitely the more experienced of the two and the other was already in way over his head. That other one was  Dave.  
  
 The dryers buzzing caused them both to jerk with a start, jumping apart like scolded children and finally called their heated endeavors to a dizzying halt. Leaving Dave panting and blinking in his lusty haze as Klaus moved off, smirking far too satisfactorily as he pulled his clothes from the machine.

Dave's own dryer buzzing a moment later helped shake him out of it and brought him crashing back to reality. He quickly began rebuttoning his shirt and grabbed his basket off the counter.  
  
  
******

  
“Well, this certainly has been the most interesting visit to the laundromat ever,” Dave remarked as he gathered the last of his clothes into his basket.  
  
“I would have to agree on that,” Klaus remarked gathering his own things from where he'd been blatantly studying and copying Dave's folding techniques.  
  
  A bright pink item catching Dave’s eye and causing him to pluck it from the basket. His heart sinking as he recognized what was, holding the lacey underwear dangling off of his index finger.

 “I wouldn’t take you for a pink person.” he remarked in what he hoped was a jesting tone while inside his stomach felt sick. He was so stupid! Of course someone this perfect wouldn't be single and the answer that came only confirmed it.  
  
 “Oh those are Allison’s” Klaus scoffed plucking the underwear off Dave’s finger and tossing them into the basket, only to meet Dave’s questioning stare. At least he couldn't see his now crushed heart. “My Sister Allison,” he quickly elaborated.  
  
“You’re doing your sister’s laundry?” Dave asked trying to hide the elated mental cheer of relief that washed over him. “That’s awfully kind of you.”  
  
“Not really, I just wanted to prove her wrong.”  
  
“She doesn’t think you can do laundry?” Dave asked curiously.  
  
“Nope,” Klaus replied gathering his basket to walk with Dave out the door. “We sure showed her.”  
  
“That we did.” Dave smirked as an idea suddenly formed in his head. He'd never been this forward, but what the hell. “Got any other siblings you need to prove wrong?”  
  
“I’ve got six,” Klaus stated flatly.  
  
“Wow, big family,” He remarked. “Well, I do have a load of whites yet to do, and I need to wash towels, then probably bedsheets.”  
  
“By then, definitely bed sheets,” Klaus confirmed slyly.  
  
“So sure of yourself, are we?” Dave questioned, though couldn’t deny he was a bit excited about Klaus’s forwardness.  
  
“Dave, you’re making up excuses to drag me back out for more laundry dates,” Klaus confirmed. “If I’m not getting lucky by towels, then what’s it all for?”  
  
Dave laughed openly at that. Klaus definitely wasn’t the average person and he was absolutely, without a doubt looking forward to seeing him again. “So, tomorrow, same time?”  
  
“I’ll be there with extra Cheer,” Klause replied shaking his bottle of soap at the other man as they turned to split ways. Though something had been nagging Dave from the beginning.  
  
“Hey wait,” He called back after him. “What else have you been doing at the laundromat, if you haven’t been doing laundry?”  
  
“Goodnight Dave,” Klaus replied not turning around and just passing him a wave over his back.  
  
Dave smiled and shook his head, just more to find out on the next date.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You asked for it, and the muse blessed me with more of these two adorable beans. So I'm continuing this story. Enjoy!

  Dave was sure he'd blown it.He was supposed to be meeting Klaus at the laundromat as of an hour ago, instead he was stuck in this jewelry thief case. Why did thieves always wait until late at night to strike? It was so late that by the time he got off, the only thing he could think about was crawling into his own bed and passing out. Besides, Klaus surely wouldn't have still been there this late. 

  Hoping beyond hope, he went to the laundromat the next night, basket of whites in one hand, apology Starbucks in the other, he knew the guy liked strawberry Frappes, but Klaus was nowhere in sight. He dutifully did his wash, hoping the other man would show up, but he never did. Yep, he'd blown it, he thought as he chucked the now melted $5 frapp in the trash and scooped his laundry basket under his arm. Upon arriving home he left himself a note to call the washing machine repairman in the morning.

  The next night he had to wash towels anyway and also,  just to be doubly, absolutely sure that Klaus wasn't there. He of course wasn't, and really, who could blame him. They had had a date set up and Dave basically stood him up. Would he be any more forgiving himself? Well, if it were Klaus, that tall, gorgeous drink of water, yes, yes he would. 

  Which is why he stopped by one more time with a final load of laundry, his own washer was due to be repaired the next day. He spotted him immediately, sitting on a back washer, his knees drawn up to his chest as he stared at nothing. Dave had told himself he would play it cool if he ever saw him again, and yet here he was bursting through the door like a kid on Christmas morning.

  "Klaus!" He exclaimed in excitement, dropping his basket of laundry on the floor.

  The other man's head shot up and he got the biggest grin on his face. Dave couldn't believe it, he was just as excited to see him. This had to be a dream. Then that dream leapt off the washer and came barreling down the aisle, literally leaping into the other man's arms like a scene straight out of some cheesy Hallmark movie. Their lips colliding in a bruising, needy kiss, and those incredibly long legs of his wrapped around Dave's waist as he unexpectedly found himself supporting the other man's full weight in his arms.

  "Klaus, I'm so sorry," Dave panted pulling back a bit to catch his breath while the other man peppered his neck with kisses. "I had work the other night, I'm a detective and - "

  "You're forgiven," Klaus cut in quickly, coming back up to kiss his lips.

  "Wait," Dave said in full disbelief as he sat the other man on a folding table,"just like that? Klaus I stood you up."

  "Noooo you didn't," Klaus said dismissively.

  "I didn't?"

  "Well you didn't mean to, it was just work," Klaus explained leaning forward to kiss down Dave's jaw.

  "Well yeah." Dave agreed.

  "And I'm certain you would have called.."

  "If I had your number," Dave finished for him. "I absolutely would have called."

  "So see, not a stand up at all."

  "But I came the next night and you weren't here," Dave knew Klaus's life wasn't his business, not yet anyway, but he was curious.

  "What night was that?" Klaus asked now working at the buttons on Dave's shirt.

  "Tuesday."

  "Ah, I was busy," Klaus replied.

  "And the next night?" Dave said stalling the other man's hands, he was being intrusive now and he couldn't help it. The detective in him craved answers. Klaus was being far too nice about this. He'd give him Tuesday, the man had a life, but what about Wednesday? Was he also seeing someone else as well? Was that why he was so quick to let Dave off the hook?

  "Uh, let's see," Klaus said pausing to look up at the ceiling to think.

  "You can't remember what your were doing last night?" Dave paused looking at the other man curiously.

  Klaus glanced to his right then got a big grin as he turned back to Dave. If he didn't know better, he would have sworn somebody gave him the answer. "Of course I can, it was my sister's big… _Thing_. I had to take her out to celebrate after. "

   "That's nice that you support your sister," Dave said it was vague, but he'd accept it, after all he was the one who was supposed to be in the dog house here, not Klaus. He couldn't help but smile, leaning back a bit to take in the other man. All Dave's worrying had been for naught, he had just been out with his sister.

   "Yeah well, it's kinda _our_ thing," Klaus said with a shrug. "Both of us being the black sheeps of our family and all."

   "Well, I think it just means that you have a really big heart," Dave said moving back in to wrap his arms around the trim man and give him a peck on the lips. "And you're really not mad at me?"

   "No way Davey baby," Klaus said and my goodness how that made his stomach flutter. 

  Dave was truly doomed with this man. "You wanna- "

   "Go back to your place?" Klaus jumped in. "I thought you'd never ask."

   "Actually, I have laundry to do," Dave chuckled indicating the basket on the floor which basically subsisted of the few outfits he'd worn since their first meeting. Really he'd just made an excuse to come do laundry. 

   "Oh, so do I, now that I think of it" Klaus said hopping down and motioning to the washer already running. 

   "Proving another sibling wrong?" Dave asked hefting his basket and carrying it to the nearest washer.

   Actually, these are my own clothes for a change," the lean man laughed.

   Oh how that laugh was music to Dave's ears, further stirring the excitement in the pit of his stomach. As he got his own machine going he quickly thought of something witty to say to keep the conversation going. "Look at you, being a responsible adult and all."

   "Shhhh you'll ruin my reputation," Klaus purred, stepping forward and pressing back into Dave's space as their lips met again in shared yearning.

 

********

 

  Dave had no idea how it ended up like this. One minute he was doing laundry at the laundromat, kissing Klaus passionately as the other man sat up on a washer. Having to pull his long frame towards him as he tangled his fingers in those delicious curls.

  The next, well. He couldn't help but to smile as he ran his fingers along the other man's trim back. His naked body still pressed so intimately against his own, legs tangled together and barely a sheet covering them as they slept. When they'd finally slept that was.

  The night of passion that had ensued was unlike any Dave had experienced before, though he had to say, waking up to this beautiful face was the best part yet.

   He couldn't believe it, laying there holding the most gorgeous man he'd ever met against him. This never happens to him, this kind of luck Is for other people.

  He felt Klaus begin to stir and gently caressed his bare side as anxiety started to kick in. What would the lean man think? Would this just be a one night stand? Would he regret it? Would things between them get awkward now? Would there even _be_ a thing between them?

  Klaus pulled back his head and half lidded green eyes blinked to regard him. Curiously at first, his brow furrowing, deepening Dave's anxiety, but then then his lips splitting in a wide grin that chased away all of Dave's doubts and fears.

  "Morning doll," Dave greeted gently, now smiling himself as he let his thumb trace warm circles along that trim side. "Coffee?"

  "Mmmmm you read my mind," Klaus returned letting his eyes close as he rolled onto his back. Freeing Dave and giving a languid stretch.

  Dave grinned even broader as he took in that long, lean form. Yes, he was definitely the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet right now. He found his pants and made his way to the kitchen, where the full breadth of it finally kicked in. He closed his fist and have a triumphant arm pump, whispering 'yessss' to himself in self congratulations. He'd done it, he'd actually bedded Klaus, a man so beautiful it made his chest hurt just to look at him. Now they would have coffee together and start the rest of their lives together. Whoa, slow down there Dave. One step at a time, he got the coffee going, pulling down two mugs and then stared at then blankly. Shit, he had zero idea how the other man liked his coffee. 

  Dave got it going then returned to check on Klaus. He walked in just as the lean man was kicking and punching the sheets in excitement. His face scrunched in a silent yell.Leaning against the door frame he silently watched the lean man's display of  triumphant celebration.

  Klaus opened his eyes and suddenly noticed him standing there, quickly stalling any further eruptions of joy.

  "Oh…. Dave..I.." he stammered a bit awkwardly.

  "It's good to see the feeling's mutual," Dave remarked with a smile. "How do you take your coffee?"

  "Oh, uh, two creams, four sugars," Klaus replied.

  "Got it," Dave turned and headed back to the kitchen, his grin now so wide it was hurting his cheeks. The feeling was mutual, Klaus was just as into this as he was. Oh yes, they where definitely spending the first morning of the rest of their lives together. There was no way he was letting this cutey ever get away. 

  
  "I have got to be dreaming Dave murmured out loud as he returned to bed with two coffee cups, carefully positioning himself back beside his lover. Suddenly two fingers closed on his still bare nipple in a sharp pinch that both hurt and excited him at the same time, nearly causing him to spill the steaming liquid "Ouch!"

  "Nope, definitely not dreaming," Klaus replied sitting up and relieving Dave of one of the mugs, smirking at him as he sipped the steaming brew and oh how those green eyes literally sparkled with mischief.

   "I just can't believe this. Dave continued still trying to wrap his head around it all. "One minute we're doing laundry…. Oh shit"

  "What?"

  "The laundry, we left it," Dave said already extracting himself from the bed…again.. "Don't worry, you stay and enjoy your coffee. I'll go take care of it."

  "Okay, I won't," Klaus replied taking a pointed sip of his brew as he watched Dave got dressed. Dave couldn't help but smile. How on Earth did he get so lucky?

 **********  

  He was just pulling the clothes from the dryer after rewashing everything, the clothes souring from being left in the washer all night, when an arm holding a coffee cup wrapped around him. He took it gratefully and turned around to see his lover.

  "McCoffee?" Klaus greeted then held out his other hand holding a wrapped sandwich. "McMuffin?"

  "You read my mind," he said taking the offered sandwich.

  "Mckiss ?" Klaus purred wrapping his arms around Dave's shoulders. Dave happily obliged and both men became aware of the few other patrons now staring at them. "This is why I come at night," 

  "Yeah, I can see that now." Dave frowned turning back to deal with the clothes. "Let's just fold these back at my place Dave said dumping the rest into his basket."

 

 ************  

 

  "Don't you have, I don't know, a job or something? Detective, wasn't it?" Klaus asked him curiously, picking at a thread as he lounged on the sheets and definitely not helping Dave fold clothes. 

  "I took the day off," Dave replied easily, hoping against hope that they'd be able to spend the rest of the day getting to know each other even better.

  "Good plan." Klaus replied with a grin. "I think I'll take the day off as well."

  "Oh yeah, what is it you do?" He asked interested to get some insight into his new lover's life.

  "Nothing."

  "Nothing?" Dave chuckled.

  "Yep, nothing," Klaus confirmed, his own grin growing wider. "but today I'm taking off from doing nothing to do anything and everything with you."

  And my how perfect that sounded, anything and everything. They spent that day and the next two days wrapped up in each other doing just that. Leaving the bed only to move from the shower to the couch. Ordering pizza, and Chinese, and whatever else they could get delivered, refusing to leave their little den of lascivious fun for even one minute. 


	3. Chapter 3

 Dave thought he could just never get enough of Klaus, his gorgeous eyes, his big broad smile, his soft voice and heart melting laugh. Which made Monday all the more difficult because he really couldn't take another day off, despite Klaus encouraging him to call in sick.

   "Sick? " Dave chuckled as he shaved in the mirror, bathroom door open so he could see his lover that was still spread out like a lazy starfish upon his disheveled sheets. "What have I come down with?"

   "I don't know," Klaus frowned rolling over and propping his chin up on his elbows. "How about anal glaucoma."

   "Anal What??" Dave repeated, pausing in what he was doing to fully face this ridiculous, yet irresistible man .

   "Anal glaucoma," Klaus dutifully repeated before a smirk spread across those delectably kissable lips. "Because I just can't see that cute ass of yours going into work today."

   Dave snorted as he burst into laughter, Klaus following making it all the more difficult to get it together so he wouldn't be late for work. In the end they settled for exchanging numbers, Dave telling Klaus to let himself out whenever he wanted, and promising to text him later.

 

  Which he does, sending several actually. He knows he's breaking some bizarre dating rule about waiting a certain period of time to contact the other person, but he doesn't care. What they have is different, way different, and it doesn't adhere to the normal rules. He knows for a fact that his lover certainly doesn't. As if to prove that, Klaus texts  him back almost immediately each time. He had left apparently shortly after Dave and was spending the rest of his day with his sister. 

  "Allison?" Dave asked remembering her name from their first meeting.

  "No no, My other sister, Vanya." Klaus had corrected.

  "How many sisters do you have?" Dave had inquired honestly curious. Though they'd been together for over 3 days, not surprisingly they hadn't really talked about their lives or families.

   "Three," came the reply. "Allison, Vanya, and Luther."

    _Luther, that name sounded familiar. Didn't he know another Luther ?_ He didn't dwell on it for long as he laughingly corrected his lover "Luther doesn't sound like a girl's name."

   "Really? Because he can be a total bitch sometimes."

   Dave just chuckled and shook his head. "Well, have a good day with your sister."

   He had wanted to see Klaus again that night, however work ran late again and Klaus was having a good time with Vanya. He didn't think much about it, sure the bed felt lonely, but it would at least make getting up for work easier.

 

*********

 

  The next morning Dave sent off a quick text before heading out to work. "Good morning, I missed you last night."

   Smiling as he anticipated the answer. By the time he arrived to start his shift, there still was no reply. No worry, Klaus was likely still sleep. He'd slept in until almost noon one day while at Dave's.

   Which is why by lunch when there was still no reply, he only began to get slightly concerned. He was probably still doing things with his sister. No need to be alarmed… Yet. "Hey, are you still in bed sleepy head?"

   By 2:00 the texts still went unanswered a worry settled low in his gut like a brick. "Hey, is everything okay?"

   He began checking his phone every ten minutes or so, hoping there'd be a response there, something, anything. His work partner took notice, asking if everything was alright.

   "Oh yeah,"Dave says trying to play it off that it was nothing to him that the man he'd been in constant contact with for the last four days, now suddenly wasn't answering his messages. 

   "Daaaave," Diego urged, not buying it for a second. He'd worked with the other man day too long, he could practically read him like a book now.

  "It's silly," Dave shrugged looking at his phone as if that held the answer. "It's just this  guy I've been seeing hasn't answered his texts today and I've tried calling twice."

   "Must be something in the air." Diego said giving him a pat on the shoulder as he went over to his side of the desk. "My brother's been MIA all weekend as well."

   "Aren't all your brother's grown?" Dave asked, something nagging in the back of his brain, but his already snowballing anxiety over his missing lover wouldn't let him pursue anything but that.

   "You'd think," Diego scoffed with a huff. "but this one tends to get into trouble. He's like a cat, he likes to act like he can take care of himself, but really needs a responsible adult to look after him."

   "Well, it's a good thing he's got a detective for a brother then." Dave chuckled at his partner's analogy.

   "Thanks a lot," Diego replied flatly. "The only problem is this cat tends to fall off the wagon from time to time… to time."

   "Ouch, drugs or alcohol?" 

   "Both." Diego replied. 

   Their conversation soon changing to other matters, the case they were working on, the Mets playing that weekend, anything that wasn't relationship or family related. However, By the time Dave's shift ended there still was no word from Klaus. If he hadn't been in constant contact the previous day, he might have just shrugged it off as the other man being busy. But this just felt…off. 

 

*****

   _This was ridiculous,_ he told himself as he laid in bed later that night staring at the ceiling and trying not to notice how big the bed suddenly felt.. He was completely hung up on a guy he'd just met. He didn't even have his address to go check on him. Of course he didn't, he literally just met the guy this last week. Klaus probably was busy doing whatever it was he did during the day and was likely now cuddled up in his own bed at home. However the knot in his stomach wouldn't relent and he glanced over at the clock. It was late, but not _that_ late. Not any later than the first time he met him….. at the laundromat.

   Dave suddenly sat straight up and was getting dressed as his mind raced. Klaus had so off handedly mentioned he frequented the laundromat, even when he wasn't washing clothes. It was a long shot, but Dave would never sleep that night unless he checked.

   And just like magic he's there, sitting on a washer, his long legs dangling over the edge as his head is dropped back towards the wall, eyes shut. One would think he was sleeping if he didn't look so tense. Dave walks right up, feeling the relief in his bones at finding his lover.

  "Hey Doll" he greets quietly. 

  "Davey," Klaus says dreamily his bright green eyes falling on him and holding out his arms to the other man. Dave steps into them and feels the other man embrace him tightly. 

  "Klaus are you okay?" He asks holding him just as snuggly feeling his lover bury his face against his neck.

  "No, it's been a rough day," Klaus mumbles into his neck, erasing any thoughts Dave might have had of grilling him about not answering his phone.

  "You want to tell me about it?" Dave implores further, rubbing sift circles into his back with his thumb.

  "No.. Just, hold me."

  "I got you, sunshine," Dave assures him and he does. He'd stand there all night holding this man if need be.

 


	4. Chapter 4

  They go back to Dave’s later and make love, it's sweet, and slow, beautiful, and perfect. Too perfect. Dave suddenly starts questioning everything, running his fingers along Klaus’s spine as his mind tries to come up with an answer that makes sense. Why would someone like Klaus sleep with someone like Dave? Why would he suddenly not answer messages only to turn back up like everything was fine? And why did he hang out at laundromats so late?

  "What are you thinking about?" Klaus murmurs, now draped languidly along Dave's side. A spot he fit in all too well.

  "How this feels too perfect," Dave answers honestly, already mentally bracing himself for where this conversation could lead.

  "I could move my leg," Klaus teases, shifting his thigh so it’s resting dangerously close to Dave’s package.   
  
  He immediately grabs it ,chuckling as he shifts it back. "No, no, I was just, things like this never happen to me." Dave answers honestly. "I never meet gorgeous guys and they certainly never come home with me."

  "Must be lady luck then, that bitch. Or maybe one of those Little cherub guys with the arrow Pachow!!!" Klaus teases poking Dave in the chest with his index finger.

  "No, seriously, you’re not, and please don’t get mad at me. But you’re not a prostitute are you?" Dave asks already feeling dread settling into his stomach. " Maybe hired by the guys down at the force to show me a good time on my birthday?"

  "Davey!!" Klaus exclaimed suddenly popping his head up and Dave was certain he’d just blown it. Again. Way to go Dave. "You never said it was your birthday! We’ve gotta celebrate!"

  “Was, it was my birthday.” Dave corrected thinking Klaus had just avoided answering the question.

  “When?”

  “The first night we met.”

  “Well hell, I should’ve slept with you then,” Klaus said giving him a playful slap to the chest. “Though I wouldn’t want you getting the idea I was a prostitute or nothin’” he remarked with a wry smirk.

  “So that’s a no?” Dave pushed because he still needed to hear it for his own peace of mind.

  “That’s a no,baby,” Klaus said kissing him again as he settled back along his side.

  “Oh thank goodness,” Dave breathed a sigh of relief.

  “Do you really think I could be a prostitute?” Klaus asked seriously. “I mean, honestly I could use the money.”

  “Oh no, I’m not sharing you with anyone.” Dave said wrapping him up in his arms and squeezing him playfully.

  "Why Davey," Klaus said in mock astonishment. "That's relationship talk. Are we dating now?"

  "I think we actually skipped the dating part," Dave admitted with a half shrug.

  "Good," Klaus replied with an affirmative nod. "Because that part's boooooring. Though there is this great little doughnut shop down on fifth."

  "You want me to take you on a date to a doughnut shop?" Dave asks a bit confused. Honestly he'd gladly take this man anywhere he wants.

  "Well yeah, have you ever tried their chocolate eclairs?" Klaus returned already pouting as if Dave had said no, and oh what that pout did to Dave's heart.

  "Sweetheart, I'll take you for doughnuts whenever you want." He says kissing him soundly on the lips.

  "It's a date then?"

  "It's a date."

  "How about now?" Klaus asks so hopefully that Dave wishes they could.

  "They're closed now,doll," Dave informs hating to be the bearer of bad news. "How about tomorrow after work?"

  "Tomorrow it'll be a date then," Klaus agrees, bouncing back with such earnest joy that Dave can't help but find it infectious. "After work... your work."

  "Obviously," Dave chuckles squeezing his lover tight and smothering him with kisses. His own heart soaring at the prospect of more of this.

*********

  Dave is getting ready for work the next morning when he sees Klaus texting on his phone. "Oh so the phone does work after all."

  "Wha..oh sorry. Family check in," he said rolling his eyes and flopping back with a sigh. "They honestly think if they don’t hear from me every 24 hours that I must be dead in a ditch somewhere."

  "Well, the thought had crossed my mind."

  "Oh no Davey, not you too!" Klaus lamented dramatically as the other man sat beside him on the bed.

  "Well, I am a detective," Dave stated plainly. "You know how many bodies we pull out of ditches every day?"

  "Is it seven?'

  "A lot," he returned flatly trying to ignore the other man's banter.

  "It’s seven isn’t it?' Klaus pushed rolling over with a triumphant grin and pulling Dave down by the collar for more kisses. "Come on, you know I’m right."

  "Look, would it be too much to ask for you to answer at least one of my texts?" Dave asked giving in far too easily to kiss those tempting lips. Honestly, Dave could never be stern with this ridiculous dreamboat. He was so doomed. "Maybe just tell me when you’re having a bad day? I’m quite good at cheering people up."

  "Ugh, you’re so serious," Klaus moaned theatrically. "What if I want to just wallow in my misery for a bit? It’s quite comfy there, I know it well."

  "Okay, wallow for an hour, then tell me," Dave replies with another quick Peck to the lips.

  "Yes dear," Klaus teases with a smirk

  "The hazards of dating a detective doll," He adds leaning back in for more kisses. "Speaking of which, I’ve got to go."

  "Yeah, I should probably head home as well. Get me some fresh clothes," Klaus says sniffing his shirt. "Wait, this isn’t my shirt."

  "No, it’s mine." Dave observes and oh how good his lover looks wearing nothing but.. Nope. Work, he's definitely got to go to work. ."And you’re welcome to bring some clothes to keep here. I don’t mind."

  "Wow, this is all moving so fast," Klaus replies and he doesn't have to look to know he's smirking again, the little minx. "Pretty soon you’ll tell me not to use your toothbrush."

  "You used my toothbrush?"

  "You’re honestly concerned about me putting your toothbrush in my mouth? Davey baby."

  "Never mind," Dave said shaking his head and making a mental note to pick up more toothbrushes." I’m going to be late. See you tonight." He says kissing Klaus with another quick peck as he heads to the door.

  "It's a date," Klaus says brightly.

  "It's a date," Dave parrots as he exits. And boy was he looking forward to it. Even a simple thing like doughnuts, it was more the promise of seeing this beautiful man again, he had the promise of date, time and location this time. Yep, he was certainly looking forward to it indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

  "How's that brother of yours?" Dave asked his partner over coffee.

  "Good, thank goodness." Diego answered, but the tension is still evident in his voice. "Turns out he's been shacking up with his latest fuck boy."

  "Ouch," Dave cringed at the other man's choice of terminology and the picture it created in his mind. "Does he do this often?"

  "Used to, I thought he was turning around, I don't know," Diego shrugged. "He was gone all weekend, but thank goodness he didn't relapse, I think this is the longest my brother's been clean in years."

  "Then maybe they're not just some.."

  "Fuck boy?" Diego urged with a broad, teasing grin, elbowing Dave playfully as they head back to their desks. " C'mon Dave you can say it."

  "No, you said it just fine," He replied flatly, then another thought comes to him. "Say, don’t you have a large family?"

  "Yeah, too large sometimes," Diego stated with an eyeroll, setting his coffee down and flopping into his chair

  "How many siblings was it again? "

  "Five."

  "I think my new fella’s got you beat," Dave chuckled fondly as he thinks of his lover. "He’s got six siblings ."

  "Whoa wait," Diego exclaimed suddenly straightening up in his chair.  "New fella,as in boyfriend fella? Hold up, is this mister I can't return your texts or answer your calls?"

  "Yeah, but it's fine," Dave quickly assured him with a wave.  "We worked all that out." Though that maybe was stretching the truth just a bit.

  "Sure you did," Diego replied calling Dave out on his obvious lie. "So,When did this happen?"

  "On my birthday."

  "Wow," Diego said whistling appreciatively. "Happy birthday to you!"  
  
  "I know," Dave agreed, still finding it hard to believe himself. "I thought it had to be too good to be true, but he swears he’s not a prostitute."

  "Holy shit,You asked him that?!" Diego spurt in disbelief.

  "I did."Dave confirmed proudly.  
  
  "And he didn’t dump you on the spot?"

  "No, he thought it was funny," Dave explained feeling his cheeks begin to ache with how much he's smiling just talking about the other man. " I’m telling you Diego, I got really lucky with this one. "

  "Well what’s his name?" Diego suddenly asked, eyes narrowed suspiciously. 

  Dave expected this. "Nope." He replies stubbornly

  "Oh Come on!"

  "No way," Dave returned firmly. "As soon as I tell you, you’re going to start running background checks and trying to dig some dirt up on the guy. "

  "You mean you haven’t?" Diego scoffed openly.

  "No, I’m not going to question it," Dave admitted, he really had questioned this enough. "Sometimes things are just mean to be." 

  "Holy shit, he’s got you whipped already," Diego said leaning back in his chair again.

  "You should know," Dave returned wryly, though was pleased to be changing the subject as they turn to work matters.

  
*********************

  Dave positively could not wait to be finished with work that evening, counting down the hours until he was bursting out the door to head straight to the doughnut shop. The nagging voice in his head kept trying to tell him that Klaus would stand him up and not be there. It was so insistent that when he first arrived, he was nearly convinced himself, already preparing for disappointment as he opened the door and scanned the small restaurant. However, there he was already there waiting for him, sipping a milkshake with his too perfect lips. He then looked up and smiled so brightly upon spotting Dave that it made his heart soar, the lean man waving eagerly to him as he came over. Giving him a brief kiss and glancing around to make certain they weren't being scowled at for such PDA

 "Hey doll," he greeted sitting across from the other man and picking up a menu. "You save me any?"

  "Nope," Klaus smirked pulling the straw out and licking the Ice cream off the bottom far too ludely. His pink tongue curling around it to guide it into his mouth, where his lips embraced it, cheeks hollowing as he sucked the remaining ice cream off, dragging it out smoothly past his pursed lips. 

  "What can I getcha?" the waitress asked as she approached, pulling Dave quickly out of that train of thought as he blushes and hyper focuses on the menu. Glancing automatically to take in her name tag, Agnes.  "Uh, let's start with a Coke please. "

   "One Coke coming up," she said, bustling off to get his drink.

   "You are positively wicked," Dave remarked and Klaus is grinning like a fox at him.

   "Why Dave, I'm just enjoying my shake," Klaus says innocently, sweeping his finger along the inside of the glass, then bringing it up to suck off the contents from his digit. 

   "Uh huh I'll remember that later," Dave warned, though his words held absolutely no mirth. 

   "If you don't, I'll remind you," Klaus informed and damn if that sly man didn't just make his groin stir in excitement.

   "Here ya go," Agnes announced, startling him by setting three drink in front of him and making him jump a little. "So what did we decide?"

   "You know what," Dave says setting down the menu. "I'm going to let Klaus decide what's _on the menu_ for tonight. "

   Klaus smiled broadly and starts ordering doughnuts, it's obvious he's been here many times. However, Dave can't really argue with what he picked. The eclairs were just as delectable as promised. The jelly filled super moist, even the glazed seemed to melt in his mouth. They even got a dozen to go, because they'd need breakfast in the morning, Klaus has reminded him.

   Which meant Klaus had full intentions of coming home with him. Not that he doubted he would. Okay, he doubted a little bit. Everything was still too perfect, he just kept waiting for the universe to drop some bomb on him. Some dark twist that would bring all this crashing down around him.

 


	6. Chapter 6

  Dave is out getting lunch the next day, feeling extremely lucky in life. His thoughts of the other man and the fun they'd had last night. Klaus certainly was talented with that mouth of his, but he wasn't the only one. He's still smiling broadly as he enters the sandwich shop, when he suddenly spots the now familiar mop of curly hair. His smile fading as he takes in his position, sitting across from a very beautiful woman and talking away without a care in the world.His hands are going crazy as he elaborates whatever it is that's making him smile so much.

  And there it was. Thanks universe, he knew things were going too well. He felt his heart drop like a lead brick into the pit of his stomach and instantly lost his appetite. Was Klaus dating this woman? He seemed to be quite comfortable with her. Both of them smiling easily as they chatted. Was this who he was with Tuesday when he couldn't be bothered to text Dave back even once? They hadn't had the exclusivity talk, but he'd really hoped in his heart that their attraction was mutual enough not to have to.

  
  _Hang on, reel it in Dave_ he chided himself, ignoring the feeling of unease seeing them brought. He really didn't want to jump to conclusions. If Klaus was seeing other people, then it was best to be out with it now. Before his heart was any further invested in this man, even if it already fully was. Still, it was so hard to push down that sick feeling in his gut as he goes to say hello.

  "Klaus? I didn't expect to see you here," He greeted in what he hoped was a casual tone

  Klaus's face lit up with such Joy that if it didn't erase every bit of doubt Dave had been feeling, his greeting surely would have. "Davey Baby, what a surprise!" He greets leaping to his feet and giving Dave a big kiss.

  "Hey doll," Dave says more softly wrapping his arms around him and gazing into those gorgeous green eyes as he felt a flood of relief come washing over him. Awarding him another Peck to the lips before someone clearing their throat reminds them of the other person at the table.

  "Oh Dave, this is Allison," Klaus dutifully introduces.

  "Your sister?" Dave asks honestly surprised as he releases the other man to greet the woman. And oh thank God, it's his sister. "It's a pleasure!" He says reaching out to shake her hand, and boy was it ever. It was just his sister.

  "He's told you about me?" She asks in honest surprise as she looked between the two of them.

  "You were mentioned, uh briefly," Dave admits. "When we first met he was.."

  "Doing your laundry," Klaus fills in

  "Wow you two don't look anything alike," Dave remarks hoping it doesn't sound as stupid to them as it does to his own ears.

  "Thank you." They both say as one

  "Well, we're adopted," Allison informs a still slightly confused Dave.

  "And your other siblings?" He asks curiously.

  "All adopted as well," Klaus informs him, and they really should discuss more of their personal lives sometime. Seems they never could quite find the time or energy for much in depth chatting lately. Too many other far more interesting activities filling their time.

  "Wow, your parents must be very loving to adopt so many children. 6 didn't you say?"

  "They weren't." Klaus returned flatly

  "So Dave, sit down. " Allison urges him gesturing to an empty seat. "Klaus has been telling me all about you."

  "Oh another time perhaps." He explains, though he would love nothing more than to spend more time getting to know a member of Klaus's family. "I have to get back to work. Just popped out for some lunch."

  "Oh yeah," Allison continued, her interest piqued "What is it you do?"

  "I'm a detective."

  "Oh… "And she gave Klaus a strange look Dave couldn't quite interpret "that's nice. A detective. Very respectable"

  "You thought I was dating a scrub? " Klaus asked in mock offense

  "To be honest I'm surprised you're dating anyone," She stated and boy didn't that just bolster Dave's ego. "Must be pretty serious."

  Dave couldn't help but grin broadly at her observation. Was it? Was it serious? Dave would sure like to hope so, but now was not the time to dwell on it.  
"Sunshine I really gotta run," he said awarding his lover another quick peck. "Call me later?"

  "Or I could see you later," Klaus inferred slyly.

  "Even better," Dave agreed. "Love you," he said giving Klaus a final kiss on the lips before dashing off.

  He was halfway back to work when it registered what he’d said. _Oh shit_ , maybe Klaus hadn’t noticed.

 

*********

  Dave arrived home that evening, prepared to change clothes then go out and meet Klaus for dinner. He's already texting when he registers the smell of food wafting from his kitchen.  
His brain shorts as he spots his love, inexplicably in his apartment, wearing a skirt and one of Dave's shirts tied up into a knot at the side, singing to whatever was playing in his headphones in... Spanish.? Stirring a pot of what smelled like spaghetti. By all rights it didn't make sense, Klaus didn't have a key. Though after coming home to this, Dave would certainly give him one.

  "Now there's a view that I could get used to coming home to," Dave stated feeling his heart flutter, and his excitement stir as he set down his things and approached. Wrapping his arms around his lover's trim waist and pressing into his back

  "Hey Davey baby," Klaus greeted removing his headphones and twisting his head to kiss the other man.

  "Spaghetti?" Dave confirms peering over the other man's shoulders to look into the pot.

  "Yeah,"Klaus replied with a shrug. "It's one of the few things I know how to make."

  "Looks like there'll be plenty of leftovers." Dave observes casually.

  "Oh, I usually make it for my family. I guess I overestimated the portion."

  "It's perfectly okay," Dave purred still not removing himself. "Do I wanna know how you got into my apartment?"

  "I had to blow the Super," Klaus stated far too matter of factly. "Nice man by the way, small-." He was cut off as Dave poked him in the ribs, causing him to crumpled away from the tickling touch. "Okay, okay! You keep a spare key hidden in that ugly fake plant by your door."

  "Ugly?" Dave squawked awarding his lover a few more pokes.

  "It's hideous," Klaus said amid giggles as he tried to fend the larger man off.

  Dave could only chuckle and kissed Klaus again on the cheek. "How'd I get so lucky?"

  "Well, you are quite handsome, so you have that working in your favor." Klaus said already undoing Dave's tie. "And you're charming, and kind,and great in bed and.."

  "Alright stop stop, I'm blushing," Dave said chuckling as he released him. "I'm going to go take a quick shower. How long until dinners ready?"

  "You've got 15 minutes," Klaus informed him as he turned to return to stirring the sauce.

  "I'll be done in 10," Dave assured him. "Nice skirt by the way. One of Allison's?"

  "Yeah, but it looks so much better on me." His lover replied giving the end a little twirl.

  "Well I'd agree, but I may be biased," Dave said as he headed towards the bathroom.

  “What, no professions of love this time?” Klaus called after him teasingly and Dave is instantly blushing darkly all the way to his ears, yep Klaus had caught it. Though he didn't give him long to dwell on it before adding "Hey, no jerking off in there,  I need you fresh tonight."

  Dave could only laugh and shake his head. The prospect of their night to come exciting him more than he'd admit.

***********

  "So, do you want to talk about it?" Dave asked as they had just finished dinner and feeling the need to address the elephant in the room.

  "You’re going to have to be more specific on the subject I’m afraid," Klaus teased eyeing Dave far too wickedly as he played with his fork between his teeth.

  "Me dropping the “L” word," Dave said, though wondered absently what else they should be talking about. 

  "Oh that, it’s okay," Klaus said with a wave of his fork. " I’ll let you slide if you want."

  "And if I don’t want," Dave pushed on "If I really mean it?"

  "Then that’s okay as well."

  "Really?" Dave asked because honestly, it shouldn't be going this smoothly. How could everything with this man just be so damn easy? 

  "Yeah, you gotta say what’s in your heart," Klaus said with a shrug. 

  "And you?" Dave asked cautiously, unsure if he was ready for the answer or not.

  "Oh honey," Klaus scoffed. " I don’t go home with everyone I meet at the Laundromat."

  "Really? Because I’ve never really believed in love at first sight before."

  "How about love at first fuck?" Klaus returned causing Dave to grimace a bit as the leaner man got up and waltzed over, planting himself in Dave's lap.

  "Crude," He admitted wrapping his arms about his lover. "But a bit easier to wrap my head around."  
  
  "Then that has to be it," The other man crowed. "Because you couldn’t honestly be in love with _me_ , me."

  Dave was shocked, "Why not? You’re perfect."

  "I’m not perfect Dave," Klaus argued waving him off.

  "Prove me wrong.," Dave countered, ready to hear Klaus's argument and promptly defeat it.

  "Okay," Klaus started a bit hesitantly. " Well...oh, for one thing I used to be one hell of a junky."

  "Used to be," Dave pointed out. "So you’re getting your life together. Good for you sunshine. I'm so proud of you. How long have you been clean?"

  "Actually 1 year as of the first night we met."

  "That's so great!" Dave cheered. " You know, my partner has a brother that's a former addict. I don't think he's been sober as long though, any tips?"

  "Yeah," Klaus deadpanned. "Don't do drugs."

  "I should've guessed, you're such a character," He smiled as he awarded him a kiss to the nose.  
  
  "Yeah well, the other night when you couldn’t reach me," Klaus continued, undeterred in his self detriment. "It was because this _character_ was at his AA meeting. You turned off yet?"  
  
  "Nope, not in the slightest," Dave admitted, awarding his love a squeeze. "In fact next time call me and I’ll pick you up after."  
  
  "Ugh you’re too nice." Klaus groaned theatrically, causing Dave to only smile more. " There has to be some way to deter your affections."  
  
  "I doubt it," Dave said smirking at the other’s discomfort. It was adorable really, Klaus trying to get Dave to find something wrong with him.  
  
  "I squirm in bed." Klaus stated quickly.  
  
  "I knew that."  
  
  "Oh yeah, " He said quirking his ips in thought. " And I take long baths and use all the hot water."  
  
  "Dually noted," Dave affirmed instantly. " I'll be sure to pick up some bath bombs on my way home."  
  
  "I drink from the milk carton."

  "So, I kiss those lips." Dave said demonstrating by awarding his love a soft kiss. " It doesn't bother me."  
  
  "Oh, oohhhh I commune with the dead," Klaus said holding up his hands with the tattoos showing on his palms for clarity.  
  
  "Like a medium?" Dave asked curiously. This was actually quite fun, getting to know more about his love with each argument. And honestly, being a medium wasn't  _that_ crazy, was it? So he talked to dead people. Sure, why not. Stranger things have happened, like meeting someone in a laundromat and falling instantly, madly in love with them.  
  
  "Sort….Of…"  
  
  "Well, why don’t you do that for money?" Dave suggested. " People love talking to their dead relatives."  
  
  "Well I don’t!" Klaus barked back immediately.  
  
  "Say," Dave asked looking around, "There’s not any dead relatives here are there?"  
  
  "Only mine," Klaus returned far too flippantly.  
  
  "That'ssss Creepy."  
  
  "No it's okay,he actually likes you." Klaus quickly assured him, patting him softly on the chest before suddenly pulling back a bit. "Wait, are you actually buying all this?"  
  
  "You haven’t lied to me before," Dave admits with a shrug. At least he doesn't think Klaus has lied, he's pretty good at reading liars.  "So why not."  
  
  "Because it’s crazy!" Klaus spurts in exasperation, causing Dave to just hug him tighter, reeling him back in against him. " Because I’m crazy!"  
  
  "Well, maybe your crazy is just what I need to bring a little color into my boring life," He says gently, kissing that adorable mop of curls.  
  
  "You really are, aren’t you?" Klaus says softly and a bit defeated.  
  
  "What?"  
  
  "In Love?"  
  
  "Head over heels doll," Dave states firmly, not regretting a single word of it.

  
Klaus melts, he literally melts in Dave’s lap, his limbs becoming all pliant in Dave's arms. " How did I deserve you?" He asks raising his eyes to meet Dave's.  
  
  "I ask myself the same thing." Dave returns honestly, just before closing the small gap separating them.

 

*******


	7. Chapter 7

  They were doing great, better than great actually. Which is why when the very next day, Klaus didn’t return his texts, that it really puzzled him. To his credit, he did refrain from sending out more than just a few before giving up. He’d been assured by his lover that he would at least answer one, no matter what. Just so Dave didn’t worry. Yet here he was, worrying. He had trusted Klaus, which was why when he got home that night, he decided to send one more, just to be certain.  
Only to hear the now familiar chime coming from the bedroom.

  “Klaus, sweetheart are you here?” He calls out already smiling in anticipation at seeing his love as he goes to the bedroom.

  However, Klaus is nowhere in sight. Curiously he texts again and the chime comes from the bed. Digging around he discovers the phone buried in the blanket. Well, that at least explains why his lover hasn't been answering him all day. Only he’s still no idea where the other man lives, though he does have a pretty good idea where he can find him.

 

  He’s already smiling before he opens the laundromat door, because of course he’s here. He’s always here. If he hadn’t been, his second stop would have been Agnes’s donut shop.

  “He's just such a prick,” Klaus was ranting to himself, his entire posture a picture of frustration from where he sat hunched over on the washer, hands elaborating like crazy. “ He just doesn't trust me at all and I'm tired of him talking about my boyfriend like that…..Of course I went off, wouldn't you? How dare he call him that!”

  “Bad day?” Dave asked approaching cautiously and looking around just a bit more than curious. “Who you talking to there doll?”

  “Just Ben,” Klaus replied with a dramatic sigh.

  “Ben?” The name meant nothing to Dave other than the fact that there was definitely nobody else here named Ben or otherwise.

  “My deceased brother Ben,” Klaus said gesturing to the empty air just to the right of him.

  “Ohhh, sure, _that_ Ben,” Dave said still wrapping his head around the idea that his love talked to ghosts. “Did Ben happen to tell you that I might be looking for you?”

  “Dave, oh babe I'm sorry,” Klaus said visibly deflating. “I was going to come by tomorrow and let you know that I lost my phone and my brother won't get me a new one. He knows I don't have a job. Yet he's all you better reply right when I message you. How?! How?! This was all so much easier when I was just a junky. Nobody expected anything from you.”

  Dave just smiles patiently as he holds up Klaus's phone pinched between two fingers

  “My phone!!” Klaus exclaimed happily as he took it, hugging it to his chest with both hands and awarded Dave a big grin “Where was it?”

  “In the bed,” Dave replied stepping in between Klaus’s knees and placing his hands gently on his thighs. Feeling the warmth easily seep through his thin leather pants. “Where I was hoping you were.”

  “Yeah, sorry,” Klaus frowned dropping his gaze. “ I'm just not in the mood to be around others.”

  “Well I'm not others,” Dave stated gently, placing a finger under his love’s chin and tilting it back up to meet his eyes.

  “No you are not,” Klaus sighed again. “ but I had already gotten laid into by my brother, I couldn't take your disappointment as well.”

  “Klaus, sweetheart,” Dave quickly corrected. “ I'm not disappointed in you. I worry about you, but that's not disappointment.”

  “And if I had actually lost my phone?”

  “Then I would buy you another one for my own peace of mind,” Dave assured him firmly. This was silly, getting worked up over a phone. Though his brother was seriously going to hear from him should they ever meet. Klaus deserved someone to take care of him and Dave was definitely up for that.

  “You are far too perfect for words,” Klaus purred reaching out and looping his arms around Dave’s shoulder.

  “Come home with me,” Dave urged. “Stay with me.”

  “Listen to you, so domestic.” Klaus teased, booping him on the nose playfully with one finger before releasing him to lie back against the wall with a sigh. “ No I wouldn't want to bring you down with my shitty mood. “

  “I'm pretty good at cheering people up you know.”

  “I know,” Klaus acknowledged. “That's why I don't wanna come over.”

  “Wallowing in your misery?” Dave asked already knowing the answer. His lover certainly had the flair for dramatics.

  “A bit,” Klaus admitted.

  “Well, if you change your mind, I'm here.” Dave said not pushing, but making sure Klaus knew that he wouldn’t just abandon him over a foul mood. Okay, maybe he would push just a bit. “ We don't have to have sex all the time. I genuinely enjoy spending time with you.”

  “Stop it,” Klaus said flatly.

  “What?”

  “You're ruining my foul mood,” He informed, his lips already trying to pull up on one side into a smile.

  “I have ice cream,” Dave said now smiling again himself.

  “You should've lead with that. “

  “And bath bombs,” He added to seal the deal, taking his lover’s hands in his and stepping backwards. The lean man following his lead easily.

  “Davey,uuuugghhh,” Klaus groaned as he hopped off the washer. “You're too perfect. How can I resist.”

  “You can't,” Dave stated giving him a quick peck to the lips. “Let's go doll.”

 

  When he said he had ice cream and bath bombs, he hadn’t really thought far enough ahead to think that both would be indulged in at the same time. Yet, here he was, sitting in his tub with his love pressed back against his chest, a large bowl of ice cream held before him as they both happily munched away on it.

  “This is a great tub,” Klaus remarked, now definitely in a much more relaxed mood.

  “Yeah,” Dave agreed thoughtfully. “You know I've never used it before now.”

  “Well that's a bit rude,” Klaus scoffed spoon feeding Dave another bite of ice cream.

  “To the tub?”

  “Yeah.”

  “I suppose,” Dave said not wanting to get into the why's or how's of etiquette with inanimate objects.

 

*****"

  “Hey Sunshine, I'm getting off, are we still on?” Dave texted already feeling that little pang of trepidation he got whenever he sent a text. Would his lover answer or not? In fairness, he's been great about responding since that first time, but Dave was still a bit gun-shy. When his phone finally chimed a short time later he instantly felt all his fears once again wash away.

  “Of course Davey baby,” Klaus replied and he could just hear the other man's jovial tone as he read it. “I'm at the laundromat, Come pick me up?”

  “What are your washing?” Dave asked curiously as he was already heading out the door.

  “Sheets,” Klaus replied sending a photo of two perfectly folded sheets, Dave’s sheets to be exact, and one ball of fabric.

  “What's with the balled up one?” Dave inquired smirking as he headed out, already guessing the answer.

  “The fitted sheet has defeated me yet again,” Klaus reported broadening Dave's lips into a full grin.

  “Next time doll, you’ll get it. I believe in you.”

  “ I don't,” Klaus responded causing Dave to chuckle at his lover.

 

  “ So, two dates,” Klaus observed sipping his milkshake “This is getting pretty serious.”

  “I think we passed serious awhile ago,” Dave replied, picking at the doughnut crumbs on his plate. “Though if we only go on dates to the doughnut shop, I'm going to gain weight.”

  “Don't worry, you'll burn it off later,” Klaus assured him with a wink that he felt straight to his groin.

  “Good thing we've got clean sheets then,” Dave added pointedly.

  They definitely worked off the doughnuts that night, taking each other to the brink over and over before finally giving in to their peaking passions and the promise of release. Dave's alarm waking him far too early the following day. Still he couldn't help but grin the entire time he got ready for work, his lover still sleeping peacefully in the sheets that would definitely need cleaned again. Secretly hoping the lean man would just choose to stay like that until he returned tonight. Wishing upon all the fates that be that Klaus would just be there when he got back home. His ever growing attachment to this man only growing more insistent. Was it too early to ask him to move in? Did any of the standard dating rules even apply to them? With Klaus he doubted any rules of normalcy ever applied.

*****

  As if just to prove it, he was ever so surprised to receive a text later.

  “I can't believe You're cheating on me,” Klaus wrote suddenly.

  “What?..” Dave's heart drops into his stomach as his mind races as to what the context could be. He hadn't been with anyone else in a few years. Finally he Gets a picture of the washer and shakes his head at this ridiculous, wonderful man. “Oh it's broken. The repair guy was supposed to come last week to fix it. He never showed.”

  Klaus doesn't reply Dave thinks nothing further of it until he comes home to the entire washing machine and dryer in pieces and Klaus standing there looking at both of them with a hammer in his hand.  
“Dave,I think I found your problem,” He announces assuredly.

  Dave doesn't even know what to say, he's completely stunned. “ What is it? He asks automatically, still staring at the mess of parts where his laundry room should be.

  “Your washer needs a new o2 sensor.” Klaus states with a nod.

  “Washers don't have o2 sensors,” Dave returned still feeling stunned beyond words.

  “Oh..well,” Klaus began a bit thoughtfully. “That could be a problem.”

  “What happened to the dryer?”

  “I didn't want it to feel left out,” Klaus replied with a shrug. “What with the washer getting all the attention and all.”

  Dave burst out laughing, what else could he do? This was so ridiculously wild and crazy. This man was literally turning his life upside-down and he loved it.  
“Come here you,” he said taking the hammer from his love and pulling him into his arms.

  “I messed up, didn't I ?” Klaus asked, the worry creeping into his face instantly.

  “Nooooo,” Dave scoffed, just holding him tighter. From his reaction, he’d guessed Klaus was used to messing up a lot.

  “Dave,” Klaus warned narrowing his gaze

  “Okay, maybe this isn't exactly how I envisioned the repair of my washer going,” He allowed.

  “Ugh, I knew it,” Klaus said dropping his head. “I know, I know, stuff it.”

  Dave pulled back a bit confused  
  “Oh not you,” He quickly assured him, “ I just, I wanted to be useful and Ben warned me I was making a mistake.”

  “Klaus, sweetheart,” Dave said reeling his lover back in. “You are useful.”

  “How?” Klaus argued stubbornly. “What do I do other than wreck everything and make too much spaghetti?”

  “You're pretty good at doing laundry,” Dave reminded him with a tender kiss.

  “Well, I had a good teacher,” Klaus returned finally beginning to relax again and warm up under Dave’s embrace.

  “And you're damn good in bed,” Dave added with a sly wink.

  “Awesome,” Klaus crowed. “So maid prostitute it is then.”

  “I could buy you an outfit,” Dave teased knowing it would further lighten the mood, his arms still wrapped around his lover's waist.

  “Ooohhh Davey, into role play are we.” Klaus replies flirtingly, his grin much wider now. “C’est chaud*.”

  “You speak French?” Dave asks honestly surprised and more than just a little turned on.

  “A bit,” Klaus alludes with a modest shrug.

  “Come on,Doll,” Dave says spinning him and leading him towards the door. “Let's grab some dinner and go shopping.”

  “For an outfit?” Klaus asks excitedly.

  “No, for a new washer and dryer,” Dave chuckles.

  “Oh yeah, sorry,” Klaus says a bit sullenly.

  “Then maybe an outfit,” Dave adds with a sly wink, instantly cheering his lover up again. Honestly this man has ruined him for all others and He wouldn’t trade him for anything.  
  
*******  
  
C'est Chaud = That's Hot


	8. Chapter 8

  Dave absolutely adored mornings like this. Waking to the early dawn light just filling the room, the yellow of the rising sun lighting up his lover’s face. Klaus’s features always so soft as he slept, his curly locks cascading everywhere so carelessly.

  “God I love you so much,” Dave breathed out loud softly to himself in the early morning hours, still feeling a bit awestruck at actually holding this gorgeous man in his arms. I could spend the rest of my life waking up to you

  Klaus raised his head slowly,peering down at Dave, eyes narrowed in scrutiny alerting Dave that he was in fact awake and had been awake the entire time.

  “Morning doll,” Dave greeted holding his breath. He'd said too much, he'd ruined this already. He’d had such high hopes for this day off spent with the one he loved, now all that was to be dashed to bits.

  “Did you just propose to me while I was asleep?” Klaus asked wearily.

  “I… Maybe...I just..” Dave couldn’t bring himself to lie.

  Klaus just smirked and suddenly kissed him soundly. “You are too cute Davey baby. You wanna try that again now that I'm awake?”

  Dave was stunned. Of all the responses, that was not the one he had been expecting or even remotely dreaming of. Yes Dave most certainly would and he couldn't think of anything he'd rather do than marry this amazing man.” Klaus, will you marry me?”

  “Hmm let me think on that,” Klaus teased making such a serious face that Dave almost bought it, if not for the smirk already pulling at his lips. “Yes!” He finally announces, grinning brightly and leaps out of bed “Well come on, get dressed!”

  “What, now?” Dave asked his mind whirling with the implications of their actions.

  “No time like the present,” Klaus informed already tossing outfits out of the closet as he rapidly dug for something for Dave to wear.  “Besides the sooner we get married, the sooner we can get on with honeymoon sex.”

  Dave couldn't argue with that. 

 

********************

  This can not be happening. Things like this never happened to Dave, As in Never Ever. Yet here he was, down at the local courthouse, signing marriage paperwork. Marriage paperwork to get married to Klaus. His brain can’t wrap around it all, so Dave signs all the paperwork first, holding his breath thinking over and over that this had to be a dream. This couldn't really be happening, not to him. 

  He slides the paper over for Klaus to fill out his portion, still holding his breath as the other man studies the paper briefly, anxiety says he'll change his mind. He'll realize this is crazy, and impetuous, and did he mention crazy? However after what felt like forever to Dave, Klaus takes up the pen and starts scribbling away. Starting with the last name choice: Katz. That somehow warmed his heart more than he would ever admit.

  The sound of the clerk pointedly clearing their throat quickly calls Dave's attention away from the sheet. 

  “Will that be cash or charge?”

  “Oh, uh cash," Dave says pulling out his wallet and dutifully coming out the bills as Klaus hands the paper over to the clerk. This is happening, my God this is actually happening. He couldn't help but beam in pure joy at his soon to be husband. The other man looking just as beautiful as when he first saw him. How did he ever get so damned lucky?

  “Here's your receipt sir,” the clerk says drolly pulling him out of his daze.

  “Oh, thank you,” Dave says hastily tucking it away into his pocket. “ Is… Is that it?”

  “That appears to be everything,” The clerk agrees as she takes the sheet and sticks it in a plastic bin to one side of her desk. Dave’s brain only absently registering that he hadn’t seen any part of what Klaus had filled out after Katz. “The certificate will arrive in six to eight weeks.”

  “So, may I kiss my bride now?” Dave asked his heart racing, because besides the obvious lack of ceremony, that would really seal the deal, wouldn’t it? Kissing made it official.

  “Yes, congrats, you're married.” She said with the perfect air of boredom.

  And just like that they're walking out of the courthouse, Klaus cradling a bouquet of flowers in one arm, positively beaming with joy.

  “How are you today Mr Katz,” Klaus asked in his most theatrically polite voice.

  “Oh just fine and dandy Mr Katz,” Dave returned just as cooly. “ Couldn't be better.”

  “Say have you seen that husband of yours husband Mr Katz?” Klaus continued, making Dave’s grin spread even wider at this play of innocence.

  “You mean that delectably gorgeous husband of mine with the face of an Angel?” Dave asked looping his arm around said angel’s waist.

  “The one and only Mr Katz.”

  “Why yes,” Dave stated, pulling his new husband tight against him to smother him in kisses down his elegantly long throat.” I ravaged him so thoroughly last night that I dare say he may not leave the bed the entire day.”

  “Ooohhh promises promises Mr Katz.” Klaus purred pressing into Dave and kissing him sweetly.

********

 “Whoa this is like our third date,” Klaus announced, taking a bite of his special frosted doughnut with extra sprinkles that Agnes whipped out just for the occasion. It was just like him to insist that they go celebrate with the waitress that had been there since date #1.“That's the one where I put out,”he added winking playfully.

  “Well, as it's technically our wedding reception,” Dave observed licking the frosting off one finger. “And the start of our honeymoon, so I'd hope so. “

  He watched his now husband munching away happily and shook his head. “I can’t believe we’re actually married,” Dave chuckled out loud 

  “Why not?” Klaus asked casually, the lean man positively unphased by any of this as he enjoyed his wedding doughnut. 

  “Well for one thing, I’m never this lucky. “ Dave admitted with a wry smile, he was never this lucky until now, that was. 

  “Just had to wait for the right person I suppose,” Klaus shrugged easily. 

  “And,” Dave pushed, leaning across the table a bit. “ I still barely know anything about you.” 

  “So ask me,” Klaus stated, peering up through those thick khol lashes.

  “Okay,” Dave began thoughtfully. “What's your favorite color?”

  “Whatever shade of blue your eyes are,” Klaus responded instantly. 

  “Favorite food?”

  “I don't know, waffles,” Klaus said licking the frosting off one finger.

  Alright, next question, “Why do you hang out at the laundromat if you're not doing laundry?”

  “Mmmmm,” Klaus actually paused a bit thoughtfully, the question causing his facade to be troubled for just a moment before relaxing again.. “Ask me that one another time.”

  “Okay,” Dave conceited, sticking a mental tab in it to definitely revisit at a later date.Not wanting to spoil the mood himself. “Baseball or football?”

  “Whichever you like babe.” Klaus stated cheerily. 

  “Okay,” Dave said, not feeling as though he was really getting much information this way. “You want to ask me anything?” 

  “Nope.” 

  “NO??” 

  “I know all the important things,” Klaus stated, his voice smooth like silk and terribly distracting, as was the way he was now dipping his spoon into his milkshake and extracting the contents to lick off with that far too skilled pink tongue “ You’re kind, caring, got a steady job, everything else, I’ll just find out along the way. “

  “You are unreal.” Dave laughs shaking his head. It was fine really, he now had the rest of his life to get to know every little thing about his love, so why rush it. “So, where do you want to go on our honeymoon? I'll put in tomorrow for some time off.”

  “Davey baby, wherever you are is paradise.” Cheesy and romantic, why had he expected anything else?

  “Come on,” Dave pushed, wanting to get some preferential insight. “ Vegas? Cancun?”

  “Oh, actually, my sponsor doesn't really want me traveling just yet.” Klaus said twisting his spoon a bit awkwardly into his shake at the admission.

  “Oh, well that's okay,” Dave assured him quickly recovering. “We can stay here and have our honeymoon. The city has a great aquarium.”

  “That I'm actually banned from.”

  “Really?” Another mental tab to revisit later “Well the museum?”

  “Banned from there as well.” Klaus sighed.

  “Then I'm not even going to ask about the zoo.” Dave huffed out a half laugh. Honestly, this was not overly surprising. He may not know the details, but it was very much Klaus-like. “ How about the art gallery?”

  “Oh yeah, I've never been there. “ Klaus informed, brightening up at the suggestion.

  “Perfect, art and dinner out,” Dave announced, smiling broadly at finding something special that they could share in. “ I'm thinking Thai, we'll go buy some really expensive sheets and spend the night breaking them in.”

  “Davey baby,” Klaus purred, leaning across the table with his spoon now loaded in chocolate shake and gently guiding it straight into Dave’s mouth. “ You had me at Curry.”

  Dave chuckled, swallowing the mouthful before leaning across the table himself to kiss his husband and wow he'd never get used to saying that.

******

  Dave had no trouble getting time off, though chose to keep the reason on the down low for now. Stating he just really needed to take some personal time. Klaus had gone home to pack and by the time he arrived at his apartment, the other man was there already, unloading his suitcases into their shared closet.

  Dave stepped up behind him, wrapping his arms about his middle and kissing the back of his neck.

  “Oh, if you don't like how I arranged this, just let me know,” Klaus said softly, relaxing into his embrace. “I had no idea that I had so many shoes.”

  “Klaus, doll,”he said turning the man in his arms so he could face him. “This is your home now too. You do whatever you'd like to make it yours.”

   “You'll regret saying that,” Klaus warned with a smirk.

  “Never,” He returned boldly. “ I need a little spice in my life. So how'd your family take it?”

  “Oh, none if them were home actually,” Klaus admitted with a shrug. “Having jobs or something.”

  “Gosh, how droll.” Dave teased rolling his eyes theatrically.

  “Hey, did you want me to get a job?” Klaus asked suddenly curious. “You know, to help pay rent and all?”

  “Klaus, sweetheart,” Dave said smiling wider. “You already have a job.”

  “I do?”

  “Yeah, you have a uniform and everything,” Dave smirked as he plucked the maid outfit from where it was hanging in the closet 

  A wide grin spreading across Klaus's lips. "Well gosh Mr Katz, I'd better get changed and get to work then? "

  10 minutes later, as Klaus emerged from their bathroom Dave immediately thought two things, one that he was the absolute luckiest son of a bitch on the entire planet, and two, buying that outfit was a fan-fucking-tastic idea.


	9. Chapter 9

    "

  Hey welcome back, man," Diego greeted cheerily as Dave seated himself at his adjacent desk. "Have a good vacation?"

   "Yeah, it was nice," Dave admitted, honestly it had been nice. Though that was because of who he'd spent the time with and what they'd been mostly doing. 

   "Uh huh" Diego smirked sitting in his desk. "So nice that you came back with extra jewelry?"

   "What?" Dave blinked in question and his partner just pointed to his own ring finger. Shit, the wedding band. "Oh, yeah. That."

    " _That?!_ " Diego exclaimed. "That is a wedding band Katz. You went and got married and didn't even tell me!"

  "I was planning on filling you in on everything." Dave assured him, motioning for him to keep it down as he glanced around warily to make sure nobody else had overheard. "I just didn't want to make a big deal out of it."

   "Big deal? You're got _married_ , it doesn't get much bigger than that!" Diego suddenly paused with the widest grin on his face "Holy shit, this is mister I can't text you back! You are insane Katz, insane!"

    Dave just shrugged grinning a bit more himself. "You can't let the good ones get away." He replied easily. "Hey how's your brother doing?"

    "Don't change the subject." Diego warned bluntly.

    "I'm just asking," Dave said innocently, he was definitely changing the subject.

    "Haven't seen him."

  "And you're not worried?"

   "Nah, he got pissed a couple weeks ago and moved out." Diego admitted. "Which you would've known had you not been off getting married!"

   "Katz," Patch's voice clipped across the office cutting off any further discussion. "You got that file from the jewelry case. I need it in my office by ten."

  Dave nodded and looked down at his desk. Shit, the file. He'd been so preoccupied, well distracted was more the word for it, that morning that he'd left it at home. Though as Klaus had touted, a blow job with his coffee had been just the thing to wake him up. Not really helpful now however.

  "Shit, Diego," Dave said looking to his partner wide eyed. " I left the file at home. I'll get my husband to bring it, but I need more time."

  "Relax," Diego said getting to his feet. "I'll go get her favorite doughnuts from Agnes, that'll buy you about 30 minutes."

  "Thanks man, you're the best," Dave said already picking up the phone. "Afterwards I'll tell you all about my new husband. Promise."

  "Shit, heck with telling me," Diego scoffed heading towards the door. "I wanna meet him."

 

  ******

 

  "Hey I need you to do me a huge favor," Dave texted his now husband, still unable to keep himself from grinning over that fact whenever it crossed his mind.

  "Sure thing Davey baby,"  Klaus replied instantly, "Anything for you."

  _Anything,_ Gods how he knew it. “I left a file sitting on the counter in the kitchen can you please bring it down to the precinct for me?"

 

  30 minutes later his phone chimes again.

  “I'm here, can you meet me outside?”

  He didn’t know why Klaus didn’t just come inside. Maybe he didn’t know he could. No problem, he’d go out and fetch him, then show him off around the office a bit. Klaus would get a kick out of seeing his desk, he just knew it.

  Only he steps outside to see Diego holding the file his husband had brought and arguing with him.

  "Whoa, whoa Diego," He quickly rushes over to interject. "It's okay. I asked my husband here to bring it down."

  “Your husband??” Diego screeches.”You got married??!!” Didn’t they just cover this inside earlier?Dave was about to answer but realized Diego wasn't talking to him. Instead,His work partner begins hitting Klaus over the head with the file "are-you-out-of-your-mind?!" He asks, punctuating each word with a slap of the folder until Dave steps between them, snatching the folder from Diego.

  “Yes?” Klaus answers from under his arms that he's been shielding himself with.

  “So I take it you two know each other?” Dave asks quickly connecting the dots here.

  “He's my brother,”Diego informs flatly

  “Oh,” Dave replies the weight of the situation settling in. “Sorry, he didn't mention you in the short time before we got-”

  “Married??” Diego finishes for him heatedly “ I can't believe it! What the hell are you thinking? What the hell are either of you thinking. Dave, really??”

  “I was thinking I loved him and I wanted to wake up everyday with this beautiful man.” Klaus stated firmly.

  Dave turned his heart melting at the admission. They’d been married, yes, but this was the first time his lover had spoken the words out loud.  “oh sweetheart, I love you too,” he said pulling Klaus into his arms and kissing him deeply.

  “Alright enough enough,” Diego growled. “Dave we'll talk inside. Klaus, just go home.”

  “It's okay,” Dave assured him giving him another kiss. “I'll see you when I get off.”

  “Not if I get off first,” Klaus winked suggestively. Earning him another kiss and a groan from Diego.

 

  “Dave,” Diego whirled on him immediately upon entering the building. “You can not be married to my brother.”

  “I kind of already am,” Dave returned daringly. Brother or not, he was ready to go to bat for this if he had to, Klaus was the one good thing that had happened to him an there was no wy he was giving that up.

  “You don't even know him,” Diego pushed on.

  “I know enough about him to know that I am head over heels in love with that man,” Dave stated truthfully.

  “You know he's a junky?”

  “ _Ex_ junky,” Dave corrects immediately. “He's been clean for over a year now. Even still goes to AA meetings every Tuesday.”

  “You know about that?” Diego asks, his tone softening just a bit.

  “Of course,” Dave replied. “But you said you had 5 siblings and Klaus said 6.”

  “Oh, that's…” Diego paused and swallowed a bit. “ That's because one of, my brother Ben died when we were young.”

  “Ohh that's Ben. “ Dave said, the full weight of it settling in. _That_ Ben. Ben from the laundromat that Klaus vented to. Ben who thought Klaus shouldn’t be taking apart Dave’s washer. Ben who was probably at their wedding. That Ben. “It makes sense then.”

  “What?” Diego blurted in full disbeleif. “How does that make sense?”

  “Klaus said he can talk to the dead,” Dave informed, thinking back to only half believing his lover, but somehow deep down knowing he hadn’t been lying. Always thinking of it as just another of his adorable little quirks, only now he knew it was more serious. More...real. Another tab for later.

  “See the dead,” Diego corrected. “And he told you that?”

  “He did.” 

  “And you believed him?”

  “Had no reason not to,” Dave admitted with a shrug.

  “How about, because it's crazy?” Diego continued pushing, he was trying to get Dave to slip up for some reason. Though he really couldn’t be bothered to care. Some how this new truth coming to light just made everything that much better.

  “I don't know, you know he said he likes me,” Dave said with a small fond smile thinking back to it.

  “I know Klaus likes you,” Diego sighed as he finally deflated.

  “Not Klaus,” Dave corrected lifting his chin up boldly. “ your brother.”

  “Ben?” Diego confirmed cautiously.

  “Yeah,” Dave nodded. “ I'll assume he was at the wedding.”

  “Which you're going to have to do over,” Diego blurted, snatching the file from his partner’s grasp.

  “What?” That had not been what Dave had expected. “ Why?”

  “Nobody marries in this family without everyone being present,” Diego stated, turning to disappear into Patch’s office.   
  He’d take that as Diego’s blessing, though he was certain that wasn’t going to be the last he heard about it.   
  


******

  "Hey," Dave texted his love hopefully. "I'm off in a hour, what are you up to?”

  He half expected no reply. He hadn’t spoken with Klaus since that morning, he no idea what the mood at home would be like.

  "I'm at the laundromat,” Klaus texted back, the quickness in the reply making his heart soar. Maybe it wasn't so tense afterall.

  "Doing laundry?" Dave asked a bit confused. "You know we have a working washing machine at home."

  "Yeah," Klaus said and he could just hear his airy voice perfectly. "I'm  just relaxing."

  "At the laundromat?" Dave  confirmed, his brow furrowing in thought. Was this really so abnormal? No, not at all. This was Klaus,  _his_ Kluas, and he loved all his quirks so dearly it made his chest ache just thinking of him.

  "Yep."

  "I'll grab some Chinese," Dave says finally, already smiling at the idea of a nice quiet dinner at the very place they first met.

******

  
  "So, were you ever going to mention that Diego, my work partner Diego, just so happens to be your brother?" Dave asked as they eat their dinner at the very place they first met. Sitting side by side on a folding table.

  
  "Oh, he’s your work partner?" Klaus replies feigning surprise.

  
  "Klaaauuus," Dave warned gently,knowing his love was deflecting.

  
  "I know, I know, “ Klaus sighed. "I should have mentioned it, Ben told me to mention it. I just didn’t want to ruin all this," he said gesturing into the air with his chopsticks.

  
  "Klaus, sweetheart," Dave said looping an arm around his waist and scooting him closer. “Have you ever said anything that would suggest that I would be deterred in the slightest?"

  
  "Well,no," Klaus said ducking his head a bit. “But it’s Diego and he doesn’t think very highly of me sometimes. Heck, he still doesn't believe in sober and I've been sober for over a while year now. I just didn't want him filling your head with junk. "  
  


  "Diego could never, EVER say anything that would make me love you less. "

  
  "I love you so much Mr Katz,"He said kissing him sweetly on the lips. 

  
  "I love you more Mr Katz," Dave returned stealing a second kiss

  
  "Yeah, about that, we may have to redo our wedding just a bit." Klaus admitted poking at his noodles with his chopsticks.

  
  "Diego already informed me. "

  
  "I’m just really happy with how we already did it," Klaus pipes up and Dave can see the frustration on his face. "It was all so perfect. Though wearing a fancy dress would be nice. "

 

  "Then why don’t we just throw a big reception instead,and you can wear whatever fancy dress you like?" Dave suggests, and he honestly is loving the idea of Klaus parading around in a fancy dress.

  
  "Davey!!" Klaus beamed at him, face split with a wide grin. “That’s so perfect. You’re so smart. "  
  


  "Well, I am a detective," Dave returns as they go back to eating. "One thing I can’t figure out though, why do you like to hang out at the laundromat all the time?"

  
  "It’s quiet," Klaus says easily. "Ghosts don’t hang out in laundromats."

 

  "They don't?"

 

  "If you were dead, would you haunt a laundromat?"

 


End file.
